


Something New

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: A break in Neville Longbottom’s routine creates an opportunity for something new.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Nook - Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration my prompt was routine.

_March 10, 2002_

There was two things that you should probably know about Neville Longbottom, and the first is that he always sticks to a routine, then the second was that he wasn’t big on surprises. So, when after a peculiarly dreadful day at the job in the Auror’s Office when he came home to The Longbottom Estate and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom was entertaining some family members that he did not care for, he escaped. He wanted to avoid being invited to tea with them, so he left as quietly as he came. He had been really hoping that he could relax or at least unwind as much as possible with his grandmother around. As, she was not a soft woman.

Stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Neville made his way to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour when he got spotted.

“Neville!” A voice came from behind.

Turning around he found the oldest Weasley brother standing there with a smile on his face. “Hello Bill, how are you?” He greeted with a wave.

“I can’t complain, what about you?” Bill responded.

“I’m well, how is Fleur doing?”

“I’m not sure to be honest because we got a divorce,” Bill replied.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, I didn’t realize that, when did it happen?” He questioned.

“It was about a year after we got married. I think it was too soon for marriage and instead of listening to what I really thought I allowed my mother and Fleur to influence me.” Bill explained.

“Oh wow, I don’t know what to say,” Neville said.

“Let’s not talk about that anymore,” Bill stated.

The two of them casually continued walking side by side and Bill’s presence was overwhelming, it was like Neville could feel the older man all around him. So much so that it was hard to notice anything else. Nevile, for one couldn’t understand why anyone would want to leave him, Ron’s eldest brother was probably the most handsome man that he had ever laid eyes on, and that hair was alluring and really everything about this man screamed sex.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the Ice Cream Parlor, and Neville turned to Bill, “I was going to go get some ice cream if you would like to join me?” Asking which was very unlike himself.

“I would love to.” Bill smiled as his hand landed on Neville’s shoulder as they both went inside.

Sitting in the two-seater, it almost felt like a date, especially with all the couples around them and the fact that they were facing each other. The scars on Bill took nothing away from how attractive he was. The two of them made casual conversation as they waited for their ice cream to be brought out. While he had got plain vanilla, a predictable move from him as it was the flavour that he always got every time. Never really wanting to try something new. While Bill picked out a flavour called raspberry ripple, something that sounded unique like Bill.

“Are you still working as an Auror?” Bill asked.

“I am, what about you are you still working as a Curse Breaker?”

“I am, though I am thinking about moving on from the bank,” Bill answered.

“Why would you do that?” Neville wondered out loud.

“I just feel like I am ready for a change in my life, plus every once in a while you need to change things up to keep life interesting?” Bill explained.

Neville nodded but for a person who liked everything to be in a certain order, and to be honest that was the way he was raised by his grandmother. This was the first time that he ever heard of anyone choosing change. He had always assumed that change happened and you had to be forced to adjust, not that you choose to change because you wanted something different. That’s when they got their ice cream. With him with his safe and plain choice, because he never tried to do anything new. This was while Bill was across from him with a spoon full of something new and different, and Neville had to force himself not to stare at the older man as he licked his lips to remove the extra ice cream. Bill Weasley was a man that could get an angel to sin.

After forcing himself to pay attention to his own desert he ate that while occasionally looking up and becoming memorized by everything that was Bill Weasley. It had never taken him so long to finish ice cream before, but this was torture in the best possible way.

After they both finished, they ended up roaming about Diagon Alley and talking a bit, and honestly, at this point, it was getting late but Neville didn’t want it to end. This was odd for him because when something normally broke his change of pace he would be itching to get back to his routine, but this time was different.

“So, it’s getting dark,” he started.

“It is,” Bill confirmed with a smile.

“Well, I probably should get back to the estate, my grandmother is probably worried.”

“I understand, this has been fun maybe we can do it again,” Bill replied.

Neville felt his face get hot, and for someone who didn’t normally take chances, he didn’t want to let this one get away. “I would like that, what about a date?”

“I would love that, we can figure out a time through owl later,” Bill said.

They both said their goodbyes and parted ways. Maybe this change in routine was not such a bad thing. This was the best thing to happen to Neville in a while.

* * *


End file.
